The present invention relates generally to systems utilizing peripherals in combination with a host, such as a personal computer, and particularly to a system in which a multifunction peripheral is utilized to select and scan information into a desired application or file on a host system.
Peripherals, such as multifunction peripherals, are able to perform simple operations, such as printing, faxing and copying. Normally, multifunction peripherals can be used as stand alone devices without being connected to a host device, such as a personal computer. However, it also is common to connect peripherals to a personal computer via, for instance, parallel ports. This allows a user to utilize at least some of the functionality of the peripheral through the PC interface.
In some systems in which a personal computer is linked with a multifunction peripheral, an operation, such as scanning, can be initiated by the user from a particular application or applications used on the personal computer. Thus, the user is permitted to scan a document or other data into the open application by utilizing the user interface of the personal computer. However, use of the PC interface can be cumbersome and the procedure for scanning documents into an application can vary between applications. This can lead to frustration and confusion for the user.
For example, an exemplary sequence of steps for scanning desired data into an application on a personal computer can involve numerous steps. Initially, the application must be started or launched on the computer. The user then goes to the appropriate file menu to select a scanner. Following selection, the user returns to the file menu, and performs an xe2x80x9cacquire toxe2x80x9d procedure. Next, a TWAIN interface is brought up on the screen, and various preset parameters are established. Following selection of the preset parameters, e.g. color and resolution, the scan is initiated. The multifunction peripheral then scans the document into the TWAIN interface. At this stage, the document is accepted and must be moved to the desired application.
Systems may vary as to the exact procedure utilized for scanning documents via the PC interface. However, it would be advantageous to simplify these procedures, and to allow a user to scan data, e.g. images or text, into a desired application or file from a user interface of the peripheral.
The present invention features a system for inputting data from a peripheral to a target on a host system. The system includes a host having a plurality of applications. Additionally, the system includes a peripheral device having a scanner and a user interface. The host and the peripheral device are coupled across a communication link. The communication link allows data to be scanned at the scanner and transferred to a select application of the plurality of applications upon input from a user at the peripheral device user interface.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for inputting data into a desired target on a host system from a peripheral. The method includes utilizing a user interface on a peripheral to select a desired target on the host system. The method further includes initiating a scan of desired data via the user interface, and scanning the desired data. Following scanning, the desired data is transferred to a specific target, e.g. application or file, on the host system.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for inputting data to a target site on a host system. The method includes connecting a multifunction peripheral to a host computer. The method also includes utilizing the multifunction peripheral to select a target site on the host computer for receiving a data set. The data set is scanned into the target site from the multifunction peripheral.